


Birthday Fun

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is much too alone at his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fun

Feeling slightly unsure Casey dropped down onto the wooden bench beside Zeke. The boy didn't even look up.

"Happy birthday!"

"What?"

Zeke stared at him dumbfounded and Casey started to regret his courage. They shared the bleachers almost every lunch but usually they didn't talk. There was not much they had in common. Today, though ... if the rumors at school were true and it was Zeke's birthday, why was he sitting here all alone?

"It is your birthday today, isn't it?"

Zeke shrugged.  
"If it is the 1 of March, I guess it is."

"You guess?"  
How strange was this?

"The last time someone cared about my birthday, I was still a child," Zeke told him.  
"Jennifer, my Nanny. I did love her more than anyone else. Every year on my birthday she went to the zoo with me. She tried all to cheer me up. Because my parents had broken their promises again; they were always much too busy to remind my birthday."

Casey swallowed. He knew, Zeke's parents weren't around often, but this was just not fair.

"And what are you doing today," he asked, to play down his uneasiness.  
"Party?"

Zeke smirked.  
"Do I look like that? Since I'm grown up, Casey, since my parents send me to a boarding school and Jennifer has left me, I haven't celebrated my birthday anymore. It's just a day like any other. And I give a shit about it."

But it didn't look like that, Casey could read it in Zeke's eyes that deep inside he was sad and alone, even if he would never admit this.

"Would you go to the zoo with me this afternoon? I did read about a newborn koala baby last week. Might be nice to go and visit it."

Hard to say who was more surprised about this invitation. Zeke stared at him while Casey tried to hide his rising panic. Oh no, what had he done? Had he just asked Zeke Tyler, the coolest boy from school, if he wanted to go to the zoo with him?

It seemed to be an eternity until finally a slight chuckling reached his ears.

"Why not. Sounds like fun."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic - prompt: any / any / birthday


End file.
